The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonsca7200’.
The new Scaevola plant a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous and freely-flowering Scaevola plants with compact plant habit and attractive flower color.
The new Scaevola plant originated from an open-pollination in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in early 2004 of a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number 04-28, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in March, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scaevola plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since April, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.